Talk:Yasuo/@comment-26000027-20150419141003/@comment-26377514-20150507140834
Whats wrong with you? There are so many weaknesses to yasuo i cant count. Since last change of passive, where he gets more shield, but aquires flow slower, he has reached a point where he can actually be played. You complain about numerous things. Now you need to run even farther to get the shield. any mages auto attack will remove the shield in a moment. If you are vs yasuo top, you can use minion help if you have darius grab, or yasuo tries to fight you in between the waves. Yasuos base stats all suck except for movement speed. So he needs to build hp armor and mr to not get one shot by many champions. The passive crit chance means he getsm ore crit chance, but he has no chance to get full dmg crits, and did you know that crit dmg on his q is reduced to a further 25% reduction? that means he will only deal 150% dmg on a q crit, thats a huge difference late game, and even with IE, it only becomes 87,5% extra dmg on a crit, thats not even normal auto dmg, so if you get enough ad, your auto attacks deal more damage than q's, stupid as it sounds. "Defensive wall shutting down 90% ranged abilities, and 100% ranged autoattacks." All his wall does it put a virtually immovaable wall to block stuff going through it. You cna usually block 1 auto with it, or a spell, 2 if the oppoenent is hasty or stupid, and after nerfs, thats all his w does, he has 20+ seconds cd on it, meaning you have one spell that might even be useless in matchups like nasus, darius, cho'gath, master yi, riven pre 6, and a few more. Q isnt exactly spammable, leaves yasuo without an ult in 1 vs 1 fight if we uses it, right before the enemy engages, or misses it, that means in some matchups yasuo is left with 2 spells if he happens to miss whirlwind or doesnt have a team knocking up. Ult has the POTENTIAL to aoe knockup, only stuid teams will bunch up when yasuo has whirlwind or if the team has aoe knockup liek a wukong ult, AND the ult armor penetration doesnt even affect base armor, so you will never get real good dmg because of it. Combined with LW you lose an item slot that would be really good to have, and therefore tryng to get that combo pen leaves yasuo without an IE, or without that GA or other defensive item thats essential for survival or dmg. Even great yasuos cnat block or dodge every cc, and while cc'ed, especially silence he cant do anything worthwhile. Trying to autoattack while silenced will make you stand still for a moment allowing them to cc you. You lie about getting 2-shot as nasus to yasuo, if he is withered, your q cd is about the same as his q, unless it has been on him for 3 seconds or more, then his cd is higher. With 4000 hp and 0 armor it would take yasuo about 3 seconds to kill you 0 it would take about 5 hits. Thats assuming yasuo doenst have full damage builld. And with the mentioned items, and LW with ult pen, would leave you at about 50% reduction to his attacks, still would let you 2 shot him easily in time. Get a Life :)